The True Gift of Gifting
The True Gift of Gifting is the second and the final song featured in the hour-long special LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever. Lyrics Part 1 :Spike ::I wanted to get you ::Something oh, so rare ::A gift to show I care ::But nothing can compare ::To you, that's easy to see ::But I got stressed and overthought ::Until the day was shot ::And it was all for naught ::But now it's clear to me ::I'm not gifted at gifting ::It's really pretty sad ::I tried to show I care ::But it turned out bad ::I'm not gifted at gifting ::So all that's left to say ::Is that I really hope my gifting ::Didn't ruin your holiday ---- Rarity: Oh, Spike. A song is a lovely present. Spike: I wanted to get you the best gift ever. I just couldn't figure out what it was. (Rarity kisses Spike.) Jay: I heard what Pinkie Pie told me from Gift Givers of the Grove. Oh, what was it? The best gift is more precious than gold, but it cannot be sold. When it breaks, it's not ended, for quickly it's mended. It can never be bought yet is easily sought. Lloyd: (Giggles.) Jay: What's so funny, Lloyd? Lloyd: It's a riddle, and the answer is "friendship"! Twilight Sparkle: Friendship is the best gift of all! Pinkie Pie: You have been reading the cryptic rhyme don't you? (Both Pinkie Pie and Jay laughed.) ---- Part 2 :Sparkle ::The most magical gift ::That I can recall ::It could've been big or small ::Or even nothing at all :Lloyd ::It doesn't matter, you see ::If it's from my friends on whom I depend :Sparkle and Lloyd ::No matter what you spend ::It will be perfect to me :Kai ::The true gift of gifting ::Is what it means inside :Jay ::We can show we care ::Spreading love far and wide :Cole ::The true gift of gifting ::Is totally free :Zane ::And you're the best there is at givin' it :Ninja ::With the friendship that we give to you :All ::We've all been friends forever ::And look how far we've come (how far we've come) ::The holiday brings us close ::And now it's time for fun (it's now begun) :Pie ::The greatest gift you give to me ::Is more precious than gold :All ::Ah-ah-ah-ah :Pie ::Never ended, always mended ::And it can't be bought or sold :All ::The true gift of gifting ::Is what it means inside ::We can show we care ::Spreading love far and wide ::The true gift of gifting ::Is totally free ::And you're the best there is at givin' it ::With the friendship that you give to me Trivia *In the first part, this is the second time Spike does a solo, the first is A Changeling Can Change from "The Times They Are a Changeling". *During the song, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, the Young Ninja, the Ninja's parents, the prisoners of the Kryptarium Prison, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Young Six, the Apple Family, Mayor Mare, Princesses Celestia and Luna, the Pie Family, some background ponies, the Changelings and yaks make their cameo appearance. *Discord, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Misako, P.I.X.A.L., Dareth and Skylor are the only few who were not singing. Category:Songs Category:Songs about Hearth's Warming/Christmas